Separated At Birth
by astroguitarist
Summary: Harry finds his long lost twin and they instantly become great siblings. But is she as trustworthy as she looks? Read and find out and don't forget to review! Spoiler for people who haven't read the sixth book.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that has to do with Harry Potter. (too bad huh?)

A/N: umm……so…………….what's up? Just kidding. This starts right before Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts and the summary pretty much says all the rest. I tried to put a little bit of humor in it because I think that makes every good story.

It was just a regular Hogwarts Express ride for Harry. He was sitting on the train and talking to Hermione, Ron, and Neville. The only thing that wasn't normal was the fact that Malfoy hadn't attacked him (or tried to) the whole ride. For the first hour of the ride he didn't understand where Malfoy was. He finally remembered what had happened to Malfoy at the end of last year when Hermione, rolling her eyes and commenting on his and Ron's stupidity, reminded him. He felt a bit pity for him but then it blew by like a dust particle in the middle of a tornado and he felt Malfoy got what he deserved.

While he was daydreaming a gorgeous black haired girl came by their compartment, looked at Harry and looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh great, another fan," said Ron, "are they ever –" But before he could finish his sentence the girl burst into their compartment and breathed heavily at the sight of Harry.

"Calm down," said Harry as he tried to get her to breath regularly.

"Oh my god!" started the girl, "I can't believe this! I've been waiting years for this moment! Ok well first of all, my name is Jessica and second of all, I'm your twin!"

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing not knowing what happened. He then saw that by his bed were Hermione, Ron, and Jessica.

Jessica started talking this time in a regular manner, "You fainted right after I told you I was your twin."

"Yah that was a scary prank" replied Harry.

For the first time Hermione now spoke, "Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately I don't know, she _is_ your twin."

Harry woke up again a few days later to find Hermione, Ron, and Jessica sitting by his bed again.

"Damn it!" he yelled, "I have got to stop fainting! Well anyway tell me the full story" he said to Jessica and she began.

"Well it all began when Voldemort," Ron winced, "attacked our house. As you know Dad fought him but was defeated. What you don't know is that while Voldemort left the room where dad was mom randomly threw one of us, which turned out to be me, into a closet and closed the door. Then mom died to save you and he tried to kill you and you survived blah blah blah. Anyway when Dumbledore arrived he found you alive with the scar and me alive in the closet. He immediately decided that you should go live with the Dursleys and that I should live in a safe wizard house and be a normal girl. He never told anyone except the wizard family with which I lived who I really was. Then this summer Dumbledore decided that it was time for me to know who I really was and to come be with you. Now do you understand?"

"I think so….."

"Good then let's go eat dinner in the Great Hall and we'll talk more there." Both Harry and Jessica knew they would be great siblings and had a very good feeling about the other.

When Harry got out of his bed they went down to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were hand in hand and Harry was walking beside Jessica. Ron and Hermione skipped off ahead of them. All the sudden Harry picked Jessica up and carried her into the Great Hall in his arms. They smiled to each other and Jessica kissed Harry on the cheek. They were both thinking how much they will love each other and how much fun it would be to have a twin.

So? What do you think? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but can somebody at least lend me something?

A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter. Some people said the end was a bit to mushy so I'll steer a bit away from that path. Before I start I want to thank my reviewer: Staz. If there are any other reviewers that I didn't write in that's probably because I wrote this chapter before you wrote me a review but thanks to you too.

Harry was sitting in the common room with Hermione, Ron, and Jessica. He was feeling something he had not felt for a very long time: happiness. The first week of school (actually it was the second but Harry had been unconscious during the first week) was the best Harry had ever had.

When he went up to Dumbledore's office to get an even fuller story than Jessica's he found him sitting at his desk and looking calm. Then he remembered and asked Dumbledore quite impolitely,

"Aren't you supposed to be dead!"

"I came back." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"How?" asked Harry now more with interest than with surprise.

"I don't know," said Dumbledore, "shit happens. Now let's get on to the story you want to hear about you and Jessica."

Surprisingly, to Harry Dumbledore being back wasn't the best part of the week. The best part of the week was being with Jessica all the time. She was, as Harry expected, a lot like him except for the fact that she was smarter. She took all the classes Harry took because she wanted to be an auror too. Every time they were in a class with Hermione and the teacher asked a question, Hermione would raise her hand in the normal jumpy enthusiastic way and so did Jessica but Jessica raised it in a gentle way to show that she knew the answer but didn't _have _to answer it.

All the teachers absolutely loved Jessica, and she was of course sorted into Gryffindor but what made Harry the happiest was the way she handled the Slytherins when they came up to them. And when they attacked she flung very amusing curses at them that Harry had never even heard of.

On Friday night they were sitting in the common room alone doing homework. Ron and Harry were struggling like hell with their Herbology homework and Jessica and Hermione were smiling having finished all their homework.

"What do they want from me!" asked Ron.

"Give me those," said Jessica looking reluctant with a hint of a smile, "You go to bed I'll finish these."

"Thanks Jessica!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"What?" started Hermione, "You're just going to let them go that easy? Let them do their homework!"

"Nah I can do it. You two boys go upstairs I'll finish it in a moment." Jessica smiled at them and they went upstairs to their dormitory. Hermione did the same but she unlike the boys looked very angry. Hermione already started not to like Jessica for knowing more than her but decided that it wasn't fair. This however was already crossing a line.

That weekend they were relaxing by the lake. Harry, Ron, and Jessica were looking very happy and Hermione was still looking a bit angry at Jessica but not as much as she was last night. Jessica and Hermione were now rereading their papers to see if there were any mistakes and Harry and Ron, not caring, had their papers folded in their laps.

Jessica finished and whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry looked very amused and nodded. All the sudden Jessica flicked her wand and the scroll in Hermione's hand went flying landing in the middle of the lake. Hermione tried every spell she knew to retrieve it but absolutely nothing worked. Then Jessica said,

"Hey Hermione, look in your lap." And there, sure enough, was her paper folded neatly. Harry and Ron burst out laughing and Jessica smiled but Hermione looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh come one Hermione," said Jessica, "It was just a little trick." Hermione trying to sound ok but failing miserably said,

"Yah, jjust a trrick," and ran into the castle.

"Don't worry," said Ron, "she'll get over it." But he was wrong. Hermione was now crying and thinking to herself,

"This has gone way beyond funny. I have got to stop her!" She thought for a moment and then came up with the perfect people to help her. She headed down toward the dungeons smiling to herself a bit.

What do think about the second chapter? Is it good? Should I continue with this story? I'm not going to continue until I get a few good reviews so pleeeeeeease review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I swear! Why don't you believe me? Why? Please! Don't sue me! You can't! What? You believed me the whole time? Yeah I know I was just kidding………..

And now being serious:

A/N: If you remember, in the last chapter Jessica played a prank on Hermione and Hermione didn't take it very well. When we left off Hermione was on her way to the dungeons. This is the chapter were things get a little fishy.

Hermione was two floors away from the dungeons now. She was grinning to herself evilly but something deep inside her roared up and said,

"What the hell are you doing Hermione! Are you seriously considering doing this? Jessica meant no harm! She just doesn't know how serious you are about your papers. That's all. And the most important thing is she actually makes Harry happy. She's the only family he's had in 17 years! You can't make him choose between you and Jessica." She laughed to herself, "I can't believe I was actually considering this." She turned around and headed back toward the common room. On her way she met absolutely nobody. She figured they were all outside; after all it was a beautiful day. On arriving at the portrait hole she saw Jessica climbing out of it. Jessica saw her and started saying,

"Look –" but before she could finish Hermione spoke up,

"Don't worry about it, I just overreacted a bit. Where are you heading?"

"To take care of some business that needs to be handled." She replied looking a little nervous.

"Do you need my help –"

"No!" shouted Jessica now looking positively alarmed and then calming down said, "no that's ok. The boys are inside if you're looking for them." She pointed into the common room.

"Thanks…" said Hermione slowly, being a little startled from her response, "I'll be inside then." Hermione now felt a bit suspicious but was sure that Jessica just had a tiny secret that she didn't want to share with anybody so she headed into the common room.

The next few weeks were completely normal, or almost. Every few days Jessica would sneak out to take care of her secret "business". Nobody suspected anything except for Hermione and even she didn't suspect much and didn't pay any attention to it having so much going on. It was now they're 7th and final year at Hogwarts and they had so much homework that Harry and Ron were now afraid of getting detention for having no time to do their homework. On top of that Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice. Harry was still captain so he had all the pressure of putting together a good team. The pressure he was feeling was so large that he couldn't even remember the players' names. Last practice he just handed the players numbers and said that from now on he was going to address them as numbers from 1 to 6. The good news was that the Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. Everybody was extremely excited to finally have a break from all the studying especially the 7th years. The 7th years were so excited that they were all behaving like a bunch of suck ups to the teachers so they wouldn't get detention. Here and there you could even see someone bow to a teacher. Neville for instance on being told by Professor Sprout to hand her the watering can said,

"Yes your honor," and went into a bow so low that he actually fell forward.

When the weekend finally came Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessica went down to Hogsmeade together.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Harry

"I'll be right back," said Jessica, "I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Okay bye!" They all said simultaneously.

"We'll be in the Three Broomsticks." Harry shouted after her.

"Then I guess we're going to the Three Broomsticks." said Ron sarcastically. Hermione, having not listened to him told them she'd be right back too. She wondered where Jessica was going. Slowly so she wouldn't notice her she followed Jessica. She saw her go into the Hog's Head.

"Ok," she thought to herself, "she's just going for a drink alone." But deep inside, she new it was something else. What she saw inside was something she hadn't expected at all: Jessica sitting at a table with the Slytherins laughing and furthermore laughing about Harry.

What do you think? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! You have no idea what it will mean to me if you review! I don't even care if it's a bad review just give me something!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for…..well……nothing,

A/N: Sorry about the late update I just had a big project to hand in. Thank you to marauder's-heart for reviewing! A bit more evil in this chapter. I hope you like it.

"This can't be happening!" Hermione thought as she raced back to the Three Broomsticks. "How could Jessica betray us like this! No, it's not possible. Maybe that wasn't Jessica! Maybe I was just seeing things!" But Hermione, being the smart girl she is, knew that it really was Jessica and that she really had been talking to the Slytherins. But she couldn't believe that someone with Harry's blood would do something like that. Absentmindedly she walked around Hogsmeade and got to some lesser known streets. She didn't notice that the street she was on was empty. She was still thinking and walking around until someone hit her from behind with the stunning spell, blindfolded her and carried her away.

The whole day Harry and Ron wondered where Hermione was and asked everyone if they had seen her but nobody had. They figured she just wanted to be alone in Hogsmeade so they forgot about it. The next morning when they woke up and they didn't see Hermione they started to worry.

"Oooh, you're waking up!" A voice said in a falsely sweet voice as Hermione started to open her eyes. "Did you sleep well?" Hermione finally managed to open her eyes and saw that she was in a small, dark room on the ground, her hands and legs tied with rope to a hook on the wall. She also saw Jessica standing above her and laughing.

"YOU!" Hermione shouted getting angrier by the moment, "I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Hermione wanted to cry but all the anger inside her wouldn't let her.

"You want to hear the story?" Jessica asked her. Hermione considered shouting at her again but decided she wanted to hear the story. "Well it all starts with me capturing the real Jessica." All the sudden Hermione noticed another figure tied to the wall, the figure looked exactly like Jessica, or the person she thought was Jessica. "Yep that's her. Anyway on with the story. I captured Jessica just around the second week at school and hid her here. Then I made some polyjuice potion and made myself look exactly like her."

"Why!" Hermione asked her.

"Because that way I was giving handy information to my fellow Slytherins about Harry, Ron, and You advancing our ultimate plan to kill you three."

"But who are you anyway?" Hermione asked, forgetting a little about how mad she was. Suddenly the polyjuice potion began to wear off. The smiling Jessica quickly turned into the smiling Pansy Parkinson. Hermione couldn't believe it. All these years she had thought Pansy was just a giggly gossipy girl.

"One last question," said Hermione, "who are you doing al this with?"

"Who do you think?" she answered smiling, "The other 2 people in Slytherin that miss Malfoy the most, Crabbe and Goyle." And with that Pansy left the room and closed the door behind her.

Well that's it. What do you think? Sorry about the short chapter. I meant it to be a chapter that kind of tells you what's going on. Oh and by the way I think the grand finale will be in a few more chapters. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: unscramble this sentence: I nothing own

A/N: Ok so this is the last chapter. I have nothing to say so just read it and tell me what you think by REVIEWING. Oh and thank you to all the people who did review. On with the story!

After Pansy left the room Hermione began to look around for an exit. She then saw the incredibly stupid mistake that Pansy made. The knot that Pansy tied with the rope was extremely feeble and Hermione quickly got it open. Throwing the ropes onto the ground she ran over to untie Jessica. Jessica was unconscious and looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Hermione ran out of the small room that she now realized was a closet with Jessica in her arms. She didn't think she could pick her up but Jessica hadn't eaten in so long that she was very light. Hermione put Jessica down outside of the closet and began running toward the Gryffindor common room.

Pansy was walking slowly toward the Great Hall with a bottle of very strong poison in her pocket. She took the last drink of Polyjuice Potion she would need. This was going to be the greatest thing she ever did.

Harry and Ron were really starting to worry. They had been looking for Hermione all morning and now they couldn't find Jessica either. They decided to eat a bit of lunch before going to McGonagall. All the sudden the fake Jessica walked into the Great Hall and sat in-between Ron and Harry.

"Where have you been?" They shouted in unison.

"Never mind," said Pansy, "I'll explain later."

Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle jumped over at the Slytherin table and began shouting. Harry and Ron looked around and started laughing not realizing that it was the perfect distraction and Pansy put the poison in their drinks.

"That was weird" said Harry.

"Yah, Slytherins…" said Ron mockingly. Pansy felt like she was going to shout at him but held back the urge.

"You know, you should drink up," said Pansy.

"Yah you're right," said Harry as Ron nodded. They started raising their cups when Ron stopped and said,

"I think I'll go to the bathroom first."

"Yah me too," said Harry. Both of them got up and headed out of the Great Hall. Pansy looked completely aggravated but knew she had to be patient.

She waited for 5 minutes or so when finally she saw them coming back. What alarmed her was who they came back with. Coming toward her were the golden trio, Jessica, Dumbledore, and two aurors.

When they got to her she didn't manage to say anything or do anything other than stare in shock.

"That's ok you don't have to say anything," said Hermione, "They'll tell you the story on your way to Azkaban."

And with that she was taken away.

What do you think of the last chapter and the story overall? Please review and also read the epilogue which is the next chapter.


	6. epilogue

Disclaimer:

A/N: This is the last author's note of the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Well here's the epilogue:

* * *

Pansy was proven to have used the polyjuice potion and also proved to have put the poison in the drinks. She was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban while Crabbe and Goyle were only sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban.

After Pansy was taken away the golden trio + Jessica lived a great life. They all graduated Hogwarts with outstanding grades, especially Hermione. Harry and Ron became aurors, Hermione became the ancient ruins teacher at Hogwarts, and Jessica became the defense against the dark arts teacher. Later on Harry also became the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione got married 3 years after graduating from Hogwarts and had 2 children which they named Harry and Jessica.

* * *


End file.
